Homework Session
by gaismyperson
Summary: Calzona AU. Currently a one shot but could be continued if y'all would like. Callie and Arizona are friends in their first year of college; studying together would be a good idea right? some smut but rating it as T because they are teens (; probably 18 or 19. Leave me some requests and I'll try and do them, nothing is off limits (;


Arizona's POV:

Callie and I have been friends since our second year of high school. We typically study together at my house for our exams just as we always have. Currently I still live with my parents considering that campus is only 15 minutes from my house and I don't really need the extra expenses right now when I need to be saving money for med school in the future. Callie comes over every Saturday to study, so we usually see each other everyday out of the week except for Sunday; when she's at her parents house for family lunch after church.

Callie's POV:

I pull up outside Arizona's house and get my books out of the backseat of my car. I walk up to the front door and walk in because we've been friends so long Barbara, Arizona's mom, says I'm her long lost child. As I enter I hear Barb call from the kitchen "Hey Callie, Arizona is upstairs in her room; she told me to send you up when you got here." I call back "Thanks Mama B!" and head upstairs.

I walk up to Arizona's door and peek around the corner, I see her lying in bed on her stomach; her feet facing me with her earphones in so she didn't hear me. I quietly walked into her room and walked up behind her, gently running the pads of my fingers down the bottom of her right foot which was in the air as her legs were bent at the knee. She shook her foot just a little bit like maybe she thought it was a bug crawling over her foot and didn't really pay it any attention to it so I figured I would have to use more drastic measures to get her attention. I walked slowly around the end of her bed as she was laying horizontally across it and crouched down. I slowly moved toward her ear and just as she turned to see what was going on, I yelled "boo!" Of course she screamed like a little girl, so very Arizona like if I do say so myself, and jumped back. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she punched me in the arm. "I hate you, you're the worst friend ever Callie." She said with a smirk on her face in which I knew she was playing.

"Hey Zona, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever" I said at which she laughed and commented back with "it's been less than 24 hours you goober!" I responded back with "I know but still, I miss my best friend when we're not together; you can't blame me for that." "Nope, I really can't Calliope. If I wasn't around me all the time, I'd miss me too." And we both laughed.

General POV:

Callie looked over at Arizona as they were laying with their heads at the foot of the bed, surrounded by books. Callie flipped through her book, "I don't get this on page 117 about the dendrite.." she stuttered along. "God i can't even talk, denaturation." Arizona casually asked "page 117?" as she flipped to said page. As she was reading along Callie asked if she thought it made any sense. "Hmm" Arizona stated but before she could ask Callie what part she didn't understand Callie had all ready rolled over with her head lying on Arizona's back and with a light banter in her tone said "hm i have a better idea anyways." Arizona "hmm'd" again as Callie continued "I say, hmm, I say.." but Arizona interrupted her "I say we stop getting distracted and start studying." They both giggled. The brunette stated "What about, ah I'll give you a massage." Smiling could be herd in her tone as you could tell she liked her idea. "Come on, we have to study for this test, what's wrong with you?" the blonde questioned as she looked at Callie and smiled. She knew Callie was all about making good grades all the time, that's why they had always had study sessions planned on Saturdays. Callie began to get up on her hands and knees as she still had the cute heels she was wearing with her white booty shorts and army green three-quarter length sleeve top which also only came down to about 4 inches below her breast on. She definitely didn't want to get Arizona's white bed sheets and comforter dirty with her shoes so she began crawling over to Arizona though it wasn't far because they were laying right beside each other. "Come on, you'll like it. I'll give you a massage." Callie reached over on Arizona's bedside table and grabbed her lotion she kept sitting there as Arizona said "No, come on, we have to study. Get your book.." she trailed off "what is this? are you crazy?" she asked as Callie patted the bed where she wanted Arizona to lay, more towards the middle. The brunette patted the bed again as she said "come here, take your shirt off." It wasn't suggestive sexually, she just said it in a soothing tone. Arizona was slightly weirded out, why was her best friend trying to give her a massage? With her shirt off?

The blonde had only been with two people and both of those two people were guys. Arizona knew her and Callie were close, very close. She knew who the brunette had slept with, kissed, what she looked like naked because they were that close. They changed in front of each other all the time and never thought anything about it. Arizona thought Callie was just being playful so she was giggly every time she said no, she really was tense though. She finally answered Callie, "Take my shirt off? We have to study", though she did scoot over just a little more towards the middle; still lying on her stomach. As the brunette straddled Arizona's butt and pushed her shirt up some so she could apply the lotion to the blondes back that she already had in her hand, Arizona responded with "I don't even have a bra on, what are you doing?" as Callie said "Come on, you'll like it!" "Hey, no, no, no, listen; we've really gotta study." Arizona said as she adjusted her shirt a little to cover the sides of her breast and turned her head so she could see Callie. "Come onn.." Callie stated but Arizona said once again "Get back to your book" but the brunette cut in, in a soft voice "Just relax, you need to relax once in awhile." The blonde gave up as the brunette pushed her shirt up once again, "okay, finee." The smaller woman pulled her hair off her back to lie down over her shoulder and propped up on her elbows and went back to reading her book. "Mmm, this stuff smells so good.." Callie said as she began to rub the lotion into the blondes lower back up to the top of her shoulder blades where Arizona's shirt was still bunched up.

"See, you can still study while I'm doing this." The blonde giggled slightly at this statement and replied with "Whatever you say.." as Callie continued to rub the lotion into her back, up and under the bunched up shirt as well as down her sides, across her ribs, barely grazing the sides of her breast. Before the blonde could say anything though, Callie had already moved her handy work back down Arizona's back to the waistband of her pants which she lifted slightly to make sure her lower back was fully covered. She did this a few more times before the blonde stated "Watch your hands there buddy.." but she giggled after so Callie took it as a good sign. This time the brunette ran her thumb under the waistband of the blondes pants and thong which got another reaction from Arizona "..do you have your hands down my pants?" "No" the brunette responded in which Arizona asked "Are you sure?" in which she got a quiet "mhmm" as a response. Arizona made a kind of hesitant laugh and Callie could tell she was feeling kinda weirded out so she defended herself, "Hey, the top of your ass looks like it needs a little moisturizer okay? I was just, you know, helping you out.." "I can not focus" the blonde replied as Callie ran her hands from the top of Arizona's ass right to tops of both of her breast and barely grazed down over them, enough to say she was just spreading the lotion but in all reality the brunette knew it wasn't that but the blonde was quick to ask "What are you doing? Did you just try and touch my boobs? Are you crazy? Get off of me" They were both laughing now, "No, no, quit being a sicko. I was just rubbing down your sides, i wasn't trying to grab your tits. Geez, I have my own tits to grab, I'm not going to grab yours. Maybe you need to get laid or something." As the blonde stopped trying to squirm out from under her, Callie continued to run her hands up and down Arizona's sides and arms. Arizona slowly said "Honestly you're making me a little uncomfortable." but Callie had a quirky response, "but why? Maybe it's because you want me to grab your tits, is that what it is? You want me to grab them?"

Arizona was laughing the whole time, both of them knew they wanted each other but of course Arizona had to play hard to get. As Callie reached to grab the blondes boobs to follow through with what she said earlier Arizona stated "What are you doing, are you lesbo or something?" in which Callie replied "Maybe? What's wrong with that? Now you're against gays or something?" The brunette still massaging all over the blondes sides and back, even the edges of her breast. "I didn't say I was against gays, I'm just implying that I'm not gay so maybe you should come back over here and…" but Callie cut her off "How do you knoooow you're not gay? Have you ever had sex with a girl?" "Gross" Callie knew she could crack Arizona though, "Gross? Have you ever had sex with a girl?" "No" "Then how do you know it's gross?" Arizona, still giggling responded with "Because it just is, it's weird."

The brunette lifted her weight off the blondes butt but kept her knees straddled on either side of it so she couldn't get out. Both of them knew that it was just a game and if they didn't feel comfortable at any time, they could put a stop to it. Callie grabbed the blondes side and tried to roll her over, "Here, flip over. I can give you a better massage from the front." She finally pulled hard enough and got the blonde to roll over and they both play fought a little but neither wanted this to stop. "Hey look, you have your shoes on my bed, my mom is gonna come up here and we're gonna look like total freaks." The whole time the blonde was saying that, they were tussling around but Callie had a main goal and she finally got the blonde pinned down enough to get her hands under her shirt and on her boobs, "It's because we are freaks, i know you are; just admit it." Arizona finally just covered her laughing face with her hands and let Callie do what she wanted. "You might like it a little bit if you just relax" the brunette said as she leaned down to capture one of the blondes nipples in her mouth. "Mmm your nipples taste fantastic" she said as she sucked one and then the other into her mouth a couple of times as the blonde began to moan softly. She kept working the blondes chest, mouth on one nipple while her hand was palming the other. Callie pinched the blondes nipple softly as she suckled and nibbled on the other. "You are such a little perv" Arizona giggled out but Callie responded with a witty remark, "No, I'm not a perv; you're just hot."

The brunette pulled at the blondes shirt signaling she wanted her to take it off and Arizona compiled, sitting up and letting her slip the shirt over her head and then she laid back down. Callie grabbed the lotion again and began on the blondes toned stomach, up and down her rib cage and up and over both breast. Every time she'd rub over a nipple she'd pinch or roll it between her fingers and every time she would get a soft moan from her blonde. Arizona began to get comfortable, throwing the books from under her head onto the floor and Callie saw that the blondes resolve was breaking. The brunette kept massaging the lotion into the blondes breast and Arizona's back started to arch. "What about your booty?" Callie said. "What about my booty?" Arizona asked. "Do you want an ass massage?" Arizona knew what Callie was trying to do, "You just want to get in my pants" Callie responded, "No honestly I want to see your ass, I see it in jeans all the time and I just want to see it." They both giggled because it was obvious of Callie's intentions. She began to unbutton the blondes jeans and pulled them down along with her thong because she didn't want to get the lotion on them. She started to knead her ass, she took turns on both cheeks and down her legs, she wanted her body to be proportionate and even with the lotion. Soon she trailed back up to the blondes butt with half her body lying on the bed and the other half lying over Arizona's ass so she was face level with it, the blonde still moaning in appreciation. She put one had on each ass cheek and shook them, what? She has a great ass, though Arizona couldn't read Callie's mind; she asked, "what?" in which Callie responded, "Your ass, it's just so…plump." Arizona laughed and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" and she got a one word response because all the brunette could come up with was "delicious." Callie continued to run her hands all over her ass the the tops of her legs and after awhile she couldn't wait any longer. "Can I..have a taste? Of the deliciousness?"

Callie could see the blondes centre rom where she was and Arizona knew what she meant, Callie wanted to eat her out. "Mmm I don't know, don't you think that may be a little far?" Callie grunted in response because nothing was too far in this situation as she still ran her fingers from the backs of the blondes thighs to the crease where legs met a hot centre and gently spread the outer lips of the blondes centre. Arizona finally came to a conclusion, "Fine, only because your massage is feeling so good will I let you continue." and she got a "hmm'd okay." The brunette easily grabbed behind the blondes knee and pulled her leg out from her body and then she bent it at the knee so Arizona was more open for her personal viewing and tasting. Callie then slipped her hand under the blondes stomach and pushed up some so Arizona's ass would be slightly raised in the air. After this, she bent over her ass and slowly licked a trail from the bottom of the blondes slit to the top and got a loud gasp from her blonde lover. She moved one hand to the blondes outer lips and pulled gently to spread her out a little more and expose her lovers oh so sensitive clit while the blondes moans were getting louder. Callie then licked up the blondes slit again, only this time she stopped at her exposed nub and flicked her tongue on the tip of it until Arizona began to squirm from pleasure. "Oh my God, that feels so good." Callie smirked as she ran one finger down each side of the blondes clit to her opening and back a couple of times, spreading the wetness from the blondes arousal and from her hot tongue. "Here, why don't you flip over so I can get a better taste if you don't think it's too weird." Callie said slightly laughing and quoting Arizona from earlier while patting her butt and the blonde eagerly turned over and spread her legs wide for the brunette to lay between.

Callie laid down and went straight back to what she was doing. She ran her stiff tongue up and down the blondes slit, dipping into her opening a few times and swirling it around and around her clit. Arizona knew neither man she'd ever slept with had made her feel this good and she hadn't even came yet. The brunette between her legs began to focus solely on her bundle of nerves, suckling gently as to not set her new lover off just yet. She brought 1 finger up to the blondes opening and barely dipped it inside and got an soft "please" from the blonde. Callie thought she could up her game a little bit, "What was that babe?" she asked the blonde and all she got was a moan so she totally stopped what she was doing. Arizona realized Callie had stopped and suddenly dark blue eyes popped open and looked down at her, "wait, why'd you stop?" the blonde breathlessly asked and the only word she got from Callie was "beg." God if that didn't set the blondes centre on fire. Callie heard a cruse "Fuck, please suck my clit baby, I want you. Fuck me please!" That was enough to get Callie going and she plunged two fingers into the blonde and moved them at a rapid pace, every time hitting her G-spot. "Fuck…Callio..Shit….Uhh Fu-ccckkk, I"M COMI…" and with the the blondes whole body tensed up and shook with pleasure. Callie continued to assault Arizona's clit and with the blondes super sensitivity, she tried to push her away but she was ruthless. Callie sucked hard on the blondes bundle of nerves throwing her lover head first into another equally intense orgasm. "Fuck Calliope, I can't, please" and Callie backed off and cleaned the over sensitive blonde up with her tongue. She crawled back up the blondes body and Arizona pulled her into a fiery kiss showing Callie just how much she enjoyed herself. "Thank you, God that was so amazing" and Callie just put on her biggest grin and kissed her lover for only the second time.


End file.
